A Lost Princess
by Neonculr
Summary: Water Princess meets Finn and Jake and they take her away from her secluded cave. She goes to Candy Kingdom and accidentally spills chemicals all over herself! What happens? Does she change? Will she be ok? Read and find out! Marshall Lee x OC :)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Sup guys! My name is Neon, and this is my third fanfiction! Hope you like it. REVIEW! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure Time, only Jo and the plot :)

Hello! My name is Jo! I'm 17 years old, and love playing guitar! I live on the land of Ooo, and my parents tell me I'm the Water Princess. They tell me I'm called Water Princess because I have the power to control water. I think the only reason I remember my name is because I always write it. I just recently learned to write, and I'm eager to learn more! Anyways, I have waist length blonde hair with teal streaks and tips. I wear a little gold tiara with a blue heart gem in the middle. I live in a cave behind a waterfall. When I go in the river the waterfall makes, I see a lot of trees and a cliff. I never go through the trees because my parents told me not to.

One day, I was sitting on a rock in the river and making shapes out of the water. I didn't know very many, so I played a couple chords on my guitar.

I looked up, and something shiny caught my eye. It was in the trees. I looked back to make sure my parents weren't looking, and hesitantly left the river. I stood on the grass in front of the trees and stretched for the shiny thing. I grabbed it, and pulled. I pulled with too much force, and fell on my butt. I looked at the shiny thing, and started swinging it around. It was gold on top with brown on the bottom. When it hit the tree made a mark, and it scared me. I dropped it, and touched the mark. I picked up the shiny thing by the top.

I screamed. I dropped the thing and held my hand. There was a red liquid pouring out of my palm and my eyes were watering.

There was a sound in the bushes, and two figures came out. One had a white thing on his head with blue clothes and a green thing on his back. The other was a goldish color, and was shorter than the other. I'd never seen any other living things besides animals and my parents, so I got scared and froze. I couldn't do anything besides hold my hand and cry because of the pain.

"Hey Jake! Found my sword!" The taller one said, picking up the thing.

"Good. Now can we go home? I wanna make an everything burrito." The gold figure said.

"Yeah man."

The tall one turned around and saw me. "Uh, hey."

"Finn what are you doing?!" The gold one said, walking over. It saw me and stopped. The tall one reached for me, but I got up and ran. I ran to my cave and hid.

"Hello? Are you there?" I heard.

I scooted back a little, but my hand touched the ground and I screamed. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I held my hand.

The taller one ran towards me, but I was in too much pain to run. The red liquid was pouring out if my hand and the dirt and little rocks didn't help.

"Are you ok!?" The tall one asked, kneeling down.

"It hurts..." I choked through my tears. I was curled into a little ball, my injured hand in the middle.

"What hurts?"

"My hand..."

"Lemme see."

I didn't reply. I just sat there cringing in pain with tears pouring from my face.

"I have some magic tears that will heal the cut."

"Cut...?" I asked, confused. Keep in mind I was raised in a cave in a secluded area.

"The mark on your hand where blood is coming out."

"Blood...?"

"The red stuff."

I looked at the ground, but ever so slowly held out my hand. The tall figure took a clear thing out of the green thing. The clear thing had tears in it, and apparently, they were magical. I bended the tears onto my cut, and it disappeared.

"Whoa! How'd you do that!?" The gold figure asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Control the water!"

"I... I've always been able to do that."

"Cool!" The tall figure yelled.

I was silent. I don't understand why bending would be slightly warmer than cold, but I wasn't concerned with that at the moment. There were two creatures in my cave, and my parents would get mad if they found out.

"Oh! I should let you know. I'm Finn the human boy, and this is Jake the dog."

"Finn, and Jake?"

"Yeah!" Finn said.

"You... Look like me. Does that mean I'm human?" I asked.

"Well, humans can't control water."

"Oh..." I said.

"C'mon Finn. We should probably see what PB wants."

"We should take her with us! It's better than being in this danky cave."

"But... I can't leave. Mom and dad would be most angry with me." I said.

"Aww c'mon. Just for awhile. Then we'll bring you back."

"... Ok." I got up and followed them out of the cave. I hesitated going through the trees, but my instincts overpowered me and I started running through the forest.

We popped out in a clearing, and Finn led the way to a 'castle'. Finn and Jake were telling me what everything was so I would know.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to ask. Who are you?"

"Uh, my parents call me Water Princess."

"Oh! You're a princess?" Finn asked.

"I guess so..." I replied.

We walked through the Candy Kingdom and into the palace. Finn led the way to a laboratory, where a person made of bubblegum was working.

"Finn! You're here! With... Who's this?"

"She says she's Water Princess."

The bubblegum girl gasped. "But... The water people died years ago! How old are you?"

"17... Almost 18."

"Your parents were the royals of a great kingdom, but the citizens died from the poison of the Lich. Unfortunately, the Lich took away their gift, so they couldn't control water like you do." She said.

"So... There's nobody like me? I'm alone?"

"I'm sorry."

I sat down, but accidentally knocked over a beaker. The contents spilled all over me, and the last thing I remember is terrified faces and screaming. Then everything was black.

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. I looked around, and noticed I was in a strawberry field. I picked one and ate it. I sat for a long time in the field, when I noticed the sun went down. I picked another strawberry and was about to pop it in my mouth when I heard a hissing sound. I turned around, and all I saw was face to face with a pair of fangs. I screamed, but a hand covered my mouth. I looked and saw greenish skin with black eyes. I wrenched myself out of his grip and ran into a forest. I was about to turn, but I saw him. I turned again and again, and kept running, but he would always pop up in front of me. It seemed like everywhere I turned he was there, and eventually I collapsed into a ball with my forehead on my knees and started crying.

"Hey." The vampire said.

I backed up, but my back hit a tree. I was stuck. I stood up, and looked at the night sky. I saw the full moon and my eyes widened.

The vampire came closer to me, and I stood tall. I prepared to attack, knowing I could defend myself. He flew towards me, and I grabbed one of his wrists. I was about to flip him over, but he beat me to it. He slammed me on the ground, and then threw me into a tree. I felt the moons power, and got up. He flew towards me, and I roundhouse kicked him in the face. He hit a tree, and I sprinted out of the forest without looking back.

I ran until I tripped over something and did a somersault. I caught my breath and surveyed the area. It was light outside now. There was the Candy Kingdom on my left, and I'm pretty sure Finn's house would be to my right. Since Finn and Jake were at the Candy Kingdom before that stuff covered me, I decided to go there.

The streets were lively and Candy People were everywhere, but they seemed... different. I walked into the castle looking for Finn and Jake when a pink guy called out to me.

"Hello! What brings you to the Candy Castle?" He asked.

"Umm, I'm looking for Finn and Jake. Even Princess Bubblegum could help me."

"Who?" The guy asked, now standing in front of me.

"If I can ask, where am I?"

"Why, you're in the Candy Kingdom of Aaa."

"Aaa...? But, I was in Ooo a few minutes ago..." I whispered half to myself.

"Ooo? I've never heard of Ooo." The guy said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Oh! How rude of me. I'm Prince Gumball."

"Prince...? Something's not right here..." I said. "I think I got transported here from Ooo when Princess Bubblegum's chemicals spilled on me."

"How about you come inside and tell me what happened?" Prince Gumball said.

He led me to a room with a table in the middle and a few love seats and chairs. I sat down on a love seat and started explaining what I knew.

"Well, you've got two problems. One, you travelled here from a parallel universe, and two, once it's night time, Marshall Lee's gonna come after you."

"Marshall... Lee...?"

"The vampire."

"Oh! Oh. Oh..."

"Gumball!? You here?" I heard a girl's voice call.

"Oh! There's Fionna. Would you like to meet her?"

"Sure..." I said.

The Prince held out his hand, and I just looked at it, confused. I got up and followed him outside.

A girl that was wearing clothes like Finn stood there with a cat. She was wearing a skirt and a bunny hat, unlike Finn.

"This is Fionna and Cake."

They both said hi enthusiastically with a wave.

"Hi..." I said shyly with a small wave.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. What is your name?"

"Well, people call me Water Princess."

"Why? Are you made of water or something?" Fionna asked.

"No." I replied.

"Can you only live in water?" Cake asked.

"No."

"Then what makes you a water princess?" PG asked.

"Stand back." I said.

All of them stepped back, a little confused.

I bended some water from a nearby fountain and made it circle around everyone and do intricate tricks like a dragon. I bended it back into the fountain and looked at them.

"Oh math! That was radical!" Fionna exclaimed.

"Well, that's just the basics. Since there's nobody to teach me, I can only do most things when the moon is out, but when there's a full moon I'm really powerful. I can freeze the water, walk on it, take water out of plants, and even-never mind."

"What?"

"It's... something I'm not proud of. I can bend the water inside of people and make them do whatever I want against their will, but if I'm really mad or sad, I can bend individual molecules and control their minuscule actions and movements. Like their blinking and... even their heartbeat."

Everyone gasped.

"When I was little, I was really upset because my mom sold my crown and replaced it with this one. My original one was plastic, but it was really pretty. Anyways, I didn't have much control over my powers and clenched my fist, and then the blood in my heart stopped moving. I couldn't breathe or scream, and I almost died. My mom ran in and unclenched my fist just before my lungs ran out of air. Since then, I practiced a lot so I wouldn't hurt myself, or anyone around me."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Well, we should get off this depressing subject. Fionna, what do you need?"

"Oh glob! I almost forgot. I need to borrow some tree camouflage stuff. We're going adventuring tomorrow in the forest and that stuff helps when we ambush monsters." Fionna said.

"Ad-venture-ing...?" I said.

"Yeah! We go places and kick evils butt!"

"Oh..." I said.

"Hey! Do you wanna go with us tomorrow?" Fionna asked.

"Nah. I'm gonna go and explore by myself. See you guys later!" I waved to them and walked back into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Sup mai readerz! Chapter two is here! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure time, or the idea for Water Princess's powers! The idea for her powers belongs to Avatar the Last Air bender. I'm gonna change them a little, but that's where they came from! Anyways, REVIEW! M'kay, see you at the end of the chapter!

I wandered around until it was dark outside.

"Another full moon..." I said, looking up at the sky.

I bended some water and cut part of a log and carved out the shape of a guitar. I took some strings from my pocket. I tied them in the correct places and tuned it. I took the pick off of my earring and started playing. The pick had a small hole in it so it connected to the earring, by the way. I started strumming random notes, then the hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I sensed another's presence. I scanned the area, and saw the last thing I needed right now.

"Marshall Lee..." I growled. I clenched my fists and took a fighting stance.

I heard a hiss, and Marshall Lee shot at me like a torpedo.

I turned at the last second and he hit the tree behind me face first. Marshall Lee hit it so hard, it cracked. He paused for a second, but slowly slid down onto the grass.

I grabbed the guitar and walked towards him. I knelt down a few feet from and started talking.

"I'm sorry I kicked you yesterday, but you scared me and my instincts take over a lot. I didn't mean to make you hit the tree either. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

An evil smirk spread on his face as he opened his eyes. He flew towards me. "You think that hurt me? Ha! You underestimate me little girl."

I backed up with my hands in front of me, but I hit a tree. I gasped. I looked around, but I had nowhere to run.

I waited till he was close, then I took water from two trees and hit him from both sides. I froze the water, but he broke out.

I gasped. A thought crossed my mind. I looked around again, and faced fact. I had to do it.

"It's not me that underestimates you, Marshall Lee. Tis you that underestimates me. You know, they call me Water Princess for a reason." I put a hand out, and concentrated as hard as I could.

Marshall Lee froze. I used one of my hands to control him and the other to move the water in the trees, trapping him in their branches.

"What... are you... doing to me!?" Marshall choked out.

"I'm making sure I survive. You'll probably break out of here soon, and I wanna make sure you don't kill me. Oh, I'm controlling your movements by bending the water in your body. If you make me mad enough, I can make you stop breathing."

Marshall Lee was a bit surprised. I finished wrapping the branches around him and stopped controlling him.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" I asked.

"Dunno. I was bored."

"You were bored so you tried to kill me!? What kind of heartless monster are you!?" I gasped. "I-I'm sorry. I lost my temper." I hated yelling at people. It made me feel bad. I bended the trees back to normal, releasing Marshall Lee. I grabbed my guitar and started walking, head down and shuffling my feet.

"Hey, where ya goin?" Marshall asked, floating in front of me.

I turned away from him, still ashamed for yelling.

"Don't ignore me!" He made a face like he was pouting, but I saw right through it. I kept walking, not acknowledging him.

I walked a little ways, not knowing if Marshall Lee was there or not, till I got to a clearing. I sat on a rock and started strumming on my guitar again. I started to hum, then that changed to singing.

"So you're standing in the middle of the thunder and lighting. I know you're feeling like you just can't win but you're trying. It's hard keep on keepin' on, when you're bein' pushed around. Don't even know which way is up, you just keep spinning down 'round down. Every storm runs, runs out of rain, just like every dark night, turns into day. Every heartache, will fade away, just like every storm runs, runs out of ra-ain. So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more, and walk out that door. Go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns. 'Cause we all have thorns. Just put your feet up to the edge. Put your face in the wind. And when you fall back down, keep on rememberin'. Every storm runs, runs out of rain, just like every dark night, turns into day. Every heartache, will fade away just like every storm runs, runs out of ra-ain. It's gonna run out of pain. It's gonna run out of sting. It's gonna leave you alone. It's gonna set you, free. Set you free. Every storm runs, runs out of rain, just like every dark night, turns into day. Every heartache, will fade away just like every storm runs, runs out of ra-ain. It's gonna set you free. It's gonna run out of pain. It's gonna set you, free." (Every Storm (Runs Out of Rain) Gary Allan)

"Well, you can sing. And play too." Marshall Lee said, clapping sarcastically.

I blushed. Nobody else ever heard me sing. My parents didn't even know I had a guitar.

"What's wrong? Embarrassed because I heard you sing?" he asked teasingly.

"W-well, nobody else knows I play guitar. Let alone sing."

"Really? Everyone knows I play."

"You weren't raised in a secluded cave cut off from the world for the first 17 years of your life. The first time I left that place was yesterday. And my parents," I gasped, "my parents! Aww man! I forgot all about them! They're probably freaking out looking for me, putting themselves in danger! Man, I never should've left! I should've just kept my mouth shut and let them leave! Rrg, why did this have to happen!?" I punched a tree. I sighed and put my forehead against it. "I never should have done this... My parents are probably freaking out and crying, thinking I died or was kidnapped, I'm stuck here with no place to go and a vampire that wants to kill me, can this get any better?"

Suddenly, a cyclops came out from the trees and roared.

I screamed. I have no idea how to fight. I ran through the trees, the cyclops crushing them behind me. He was gaining fast, and I was running out of energy. I tripped and ate it. My teeth smacked together, my hands and knees were scraped, and I was about to die. Great.

I heard a roar and saw the cyclops with a hand over its eye. Marshall Lee was flying around it and hitting it with his axe bass, making it bleed a lot. Finally, with a swing of his axe bass, he cut the cyclops's head off.

He flew towards me, still on the ground, and offered a hand. Tears streamed down my cheeks, as I was hurting a lot. My hands and knees had scrapes and cuts, and hurt. A lot.

"We can go to Fionna's and get some stuff to clean you up." Marshall Lee said.

"No, first aid is for wusses." I said, shaking my head.

"Whatever." Marshall Lee said. Suddenly, he stopped. He had this crazed look in his eyes as he looked at me. Just then, I felt the blood trickling down my leg.

"Uh-oh." I said. I ran away, but I couldn't go very fast. Everywhere I turned, Marshall Lee was there. I kept trying, but he grabbed my arms. He smirked wickedly, showing his fangs. I tried to struggle, but he was holding me too tightly. I felt my arms bruising in his grip. I looked up to meet his eyes. They scared me. Filled with a sense of rage and evil.

"You look even tastier than Fionna." He said, locking his lips. "I thought she was something, but you... You're like a delicacy. Rare and delicious." He gripped my arms tighter. Okay, they were definitely bruised now.

He drew towards my neck, fangs exposed. My mind raced, trying to figure a way out of this. Then it hit me.

I kicked Marshall Lee in the groin and ran as he fell in pain. I raced out of the forest, positive he was following me. My knees stung with pain, but the adrenaline helped. I noticed Fionna's tree house in the distance. I ran towards it, and as I neared, I heard a hiss. I just about reached the door, but Marshall Lee raked in to me and we broke its hinges. It smacked on the ground. Me on top of it, Marshall Lee on top of me. I desperately tried to keep him from biting me, when Fionna ran down the steps. She kicked Marshall Lee and Cake helped me up.

"Cake, you gotta help Fionna. Marshall Lee _will_ bit her. He was talking about it earlier!" I said.

Cake's tail frizzed up and she stretched her arms to restrain Marshall Lee. Fionna calmed him down, and he slowly returned to normal. Cake cautiously let him go and he apologized to Fionna. I walked up to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was messed up, I had scratches and cuts _everywhere_, even my face, my clothes were torn, and I had a blood trail running down my leg, also staining my shoe and sock.

I used a paper towel to wipe off the blood and cleaned up the rest. I used my fingers to fix my hair. I looked at my clothes. My blue tank top had a cut strap and a couple other slits, and my shorts had new holes and a broken belt loop. They already had lots of holes, from previous falls. I cut off the strap of my tank top, since it looked stupid just hanging there. I checked to make sure nothing showed too much skin, and walked out.

Marshall Lee was downstairs, and I was cautious. I still had cuts, so I didn't know when he could go off. I noticed he was holding an umbrella. I guess that's why he didn't catch up to me immediately.

"Um, I hope you're not mad at me for attacking you. I kinda do that when I'm around blood." He said.

"I understand that." I said.

"Jo! You're hurt!" Fionna yelled, running over to me.

"Well yeah, I was attacked by Marshall Lee."

"Is that it? You have bruises on your arms." She said, pointing to one of my arms.

"Marshall Lee did that when he almost but me in the woods."

"Marshall! How could you do this!?" She seemed visibly angry.

Marshall Lee walked over to me. He gently touched the bruise, making me flinch. His skin was pleasingly cool, but it didn't really surprise me. He looked brown in shame.

"I guess I don't know my own strength." He said.

"Marshall Lee, it's ok." I said.

Marshall still looked down.

"Well, I should get going. Are you coming Marshall Lee?"

"I guess so."

I waved to Fionna and Cake as we disappeared into the forest. I walked back to where my guitar was. I eventually started a conversation with Marshall Lee.

"So, you and Fionna are friends, right?"

"Well, yeah. We hang out a lot and she goes pixie strangling with me all the time. She's really cool."

"She sounds cool."

"I'm bored. What do you want to do?"

"Can we go to Candy Kingdom?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to deal with Gumbutt."

"Please?" I begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Fiiine." Marshall Lee then flew me to the Candy Kingdom.

We arrived at the palace gates and Prince Gumball greeted us.

"Water Princess, hello! I see you've brought Marshall with you..." He said.

"Hey Bubba." Marshall Lee said.

"Hi Prince Gumball! We were bored and I wanted to hang out with you here. Is there anything we can do?"

"Well, we can watch a movie."

"Okay! What movies do you have?"

"I have all three Heat Signatures and a couple others..."

"Alright! Let's watch Heat Signature! I've never seen it before."

PB called out to Peppermint Maid and she switched on the movie. We all sat on the floor in front of a couch, one of the guys on either side of me.

Heat Signature was a scary movie about a submarine crew who enter an area where they detect the enemy's heat signature, but they are unable to find their own. Within half an hour I was curled up, holding my knees. In one part of the movie, it shows the monsters gave and it roars. I screamed and held both guys arms. After a couple seconds I let go and held my knees again out if embarrassment. In the last half hour, I was visibly shaking and really scared. The monster was attacking the ship and everyone was either freaking out or running around in circles screaming. Private and Commander had to get to the surface and get the information to their boss for the sake of humankind. In the last ten minutes, I was holding both guys arms, but didn't bother to let go. In the last thirty seconds, they broke the surface and were able to get the documents to their boss.

The movie clicked off and I let go of the guy's arms. I stretched and said, "Well, what do we do now?"

"We can watch Heat Signature Two." Marshall Lee said.

"No!" PB and I exclaimed. We looked at each other and laughed.

After awhile, Marshall Lee and I left. Then, after that, we would hang out all the time, sometimes with Fionna. For about three weeks, we would hand out all the time and have a blast.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): Sup guys? I hope you're not mad at me; this chapter may be a little rushed. If you don't like it and want me to change it, tell me and I'll fix it, I promise. Ok, I'll let you read.

Marshall Lee POV:

I don't know what's wrong with me. It's just that, every time I see her, I want to protect her from anything that could harm her. I love her smile, her curiosity, the way she hugs my arm when she's scared, and when she laughs. I don't know when or why, but I know I can't fight it for much longer.

Prince Gumball POV:

Water Princess is the most wonderful girl I've ever met. I wish I could hold her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. I want to make the world right for her. I want to protect her. I want her to know that I love her. And I do. I really, really love her.

Water Princess POV:

I was headed to Candy Kingdom for the first time in a week. I haven't seen either of the guys. Marshall Lee went to the Nightosphere to visit his mom and Prince Gumball had some royal junk to do.

As I walked to the palace I made sure my ponytail wasn't messy. I always had my hair in a low ponytail. I readjusted my crown and stepped through the gates.

"Water Princess!" PB called as he walked towards me. He hugged me as always.

"Hi Prince Gumball. Please, could you call me Jo? I don't like us being friends and you addressing me all formally and stuff."

"Alright then. Only if you call me Bubba." PB said with a grin.

"How about Gumball?"

"Nope. Bubba."

"Fine, Bubba."

"Oh look, here comes Marshall."

Marshall Lee landed next to us, axe bass in hand.

"Marshy's here!" I said, hugging him.

Marshall Lee blushed a deep shade of purple. "Stop calling me that." He said.

I giggled. "What's wrong Marshy? Embarrassed? Oh, that's not like you at all." I said teasingly.

Marshall Lee remained silent.

"What? No good comebacks? I guess I've won."

Marshall Lee grumbled.

"Come on Marshall. I found a movie we can watch on the way here." I said, holding up the box I had discovered. The cover had a picture of a guy and girl, with the words 'A Walk to Remember' on it.

"What's it about?" Bubba asked.

"It looks like it's about a husband and wife on vacation. Want to watch it?" I asked.

"We might as well." Marshall said.

We walked into the room and sat down as usual. Marshall on my left and Bubba on my right. The movie clicked on, and we all looked at the screen.

(Spoiler Alert!) A Walk to Remember starts with a prank gone wrong with a bunch of friends. The police find out, and Landon Carter is threatened with expulsion. His punishment is mandatory participation in various after-school activities, such as the drama club, where he interacts with quiet Jamie Sullivan. When Landon has trouble learning his lines he asks Jamie for help. They begin practicing together at her house after school. At first Landon is only using Jamie for her help with the play, and treats her coldly when his other friends are around. But as he spends more and more time with her, he is surprised to find that she is far from the person he thought she was. During the play, Jamie astounds Landon and the entire audience with her beauty and voice, and Landon kisses her on the stage. Afterwards, he tries to get closer to her, but she repeatedly rejects him. Soon after, however, Landon's friends publicly humiliate Jamie by altering a photograph of her and placing her head on the body of an underdressed woman. Landon angrily confronts his former friend, punching him and publicly siding with Jamie. Afterwards, Landon and Jamie begin a relationship in which Landon dedicates most of his time to her. He discovers that she has a wish list, and sets out to make all her ambitions come true. Near the ending of the movie, Jamie confesses to Landon that she is afflicted by terminal leukemia and has stopped responding to treatments. Jamie's cancer gets worse, and her father rushes her to the hospital where he meets Landon. Landon doesn't leave Jamie's side until her father practically has to pry him away. Jamie's father sits with Jamie and tells her that "If I've kept you too close, it's because I want to keep you longer." Soon, word gets out about Jamie's illness. Eric, Landon's best friend, comes and tells him how sorry he is and that he did not understand. Other friends come and apologize too. Later, Jamie gives Landon a book that was her mother's filled with quotes. Landon reads 1 Corinthians 13:4-8 along with her. Jamie then tells Landon that she believes that God sent him to her to help her through her illness and that he is her angel. He later learns that his estranged father is going to pay for private home care for Jamie. Landon shows up at his father's door and thanks him before breaking down in tears as his father hugs him. Landon continues to fulfill various wishes on Jamie's list, such as building her a telescope so she can see a comet. Through this process, Landon and Jamie learn more about the nature of love. Landon is finally able to grant Jamie's top wish by marrying her in the same chapel her parents got married in. Landon narrates that they had a perfect summer together with more love than anybody could possibly know and that she died soon after. Landon himself becomes a better person through Jamie's memory, achieving the goals that he set out to do, like she did. Four years later, Landon visits Jamie's father and shows that he is still a better person because of Jamie by informing her father that he has been accepted into medical school; prior to falling in love with Jamie, he had no plans for his future after high school. Jamie's father tells him that both he and his mother are proud of him and that Jamie would be too. Landon tells him that he is sorry he never granted Jamie's wish to witness a miracle. Jamie's father tells him that she did in fact witness one: it was him. Carrying that thought, Landon goes for a walk on the docks where he narrates saying that Jamie changed him forever and that while he misses her, he believes their love is like the wind: he can't see it, but will always feel it. The movie ends with Landon, looking at the sunset, smiling. (Information from Wikipedia)

I wiped the tears from my face and said, "That was such a sad movie."

Bubba's eyes were watering, and Marshall Lee even looked sad.

"I think I need a hug." I said, opening my arms. I hugged Marshall Lee with one and Bubba with the other. "I'm okay now." I said, wiping the tears again and letting go.

Marshall Lee and Bubba were glaring at each other.

"Guys?" I whispered, stepping forward a little.

They both looked at me, and then pretended nothing happened.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" I asked.

"We're gonna jam." Marshall said.

"But, I don't have my guitar." I said.

"I arranged for Fionna to get it on her way here." Bubba said.

"Really? Thanks Bubba."

Marshall made a face. "Since when have you called him Bubba?"

"Oh, well, he asked me to call him Bubba since I want you guys to call me Jo."

Marshall Lee made another face and stalked off. I told Bubba I'd be right back and chased after him.

"Marshall Lee, wait." I said, grabbing his hand after I caught up.

"What?" He asked sharply.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Why are you so mad?"

"If you're going to call him Bubba, then you have to call me something besides Marshall Lee." He said.

"Um..." I thought for a minute. He wouldn't accept Marshall, so maybe... "Marshy?"

Marshall Lee turned a deep shade of red. "N-not that."

'Ooh, looks like I caught him off guard. I'm gonna milk this moment for as long as I can,' "What's wrong Marshy? Why are you all red?" I asked.

"Sh-shut up. I'm not blushing." Marshall said, becoming even redder.

"I didn't say you were blushing."

Marshall Lee's face turned so red, even his ears started to change color. I giggled and said, "How about Marshall and Marshy when I feel like it?"

Marshall murmured a "whatever," and we went back over to where Bubba was.

Bubba led us to the music room. Inside was a piano, some mics, an amp, and a few chairs.

"Now we just wait for Fionna." Marshall said as he plopped down on a couch. Bubba sat in one of the armchairs, and I walked over to the piano. I had never seen one before. I looked at all of the keys, and the inside of it. Lots of strings of differing colors, lengths, and widths were inside. I plucked one, and it made a pretty sound. I plucked a couple more, and they made different sounds. I moved over to the keys, and pressed one. It made a really low sound and scared me. I screamed a little and pulled back. I heard laughter, and saw Bubba laughing softly. He got up and sat on the bench, then started to play. The rhythm sounded familiar. Then it hit me. I waited for the right moment, and then began to sing.

"He called her on the road, from a lonely cold hotel room just to hear her say I love you one more time. And when he heard the sound, of the kids laughing in the background he had to wipe away a tear from his eye. A little voice came on the phone, said 'Daddy when you coming home?' He said the first thing that came to his mind. I'm already there. Take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind, I'm your imaginary friend, and I know, I'm in your prayers. Oh I'm already there. She got back on the phone. Said, 'I really miss you darling. Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright. Wish I was in your arms, lying right there beside you, but I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight. And I'll gently kiss your lips, touch you with my fingertips. So turn out the light, and close your eyes. I'm already there. Don't make a sound. I'm the beat in your heart, I'm the moonlight shining down. I'm the whisper in the wind, and I'll be there until the end. Can you feel, the love that we share? Oh I'm already there. We may be a thousand miles apart, but I'll be with you wherever you are. I'm already there. Take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind, and I'll be there until the end. Can you feel the love that we share? Oh I'm already there. Oh I'm already, there.'" (I'm Already There by Lonestar)

Bubba tapped the final key and smiled. I looked at Marshall, but he was gone. I looked back at Bubba, but he just smiled. I figured if Marshall tried to leave twice, then he really wanted to go, so I didn't chase after him.

"You're really good at playing piano, Bubba."

He blushed a little and said, "Thanks, Jo. Hey, do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Yes! Sounds fun." I said.

We walked around the gardens and talked while looking at the flowers.

"So Bubba, how come you always wear that princey suit?"

"Well, I have other clothes, but those are only for certain occasions."

"Pfft. Bubba, you're so stuck up! C'mon, let's go." I said, turning.

"Where?" Bubba asked.

I grabbed his hand and said, "Shopping, silly!" Then began to run, dragging him along with me.

We stopped at a clothing store, where Bubba tried on several outfits he picked out. They were all pink. While he was changing into one, I picked several random ones and told him to try them on.

One was a vacation shirt with kaki cargo shorts, flip flops, big sunglasses and a hat. I shook my head after I finished laughing. Another was a black suit with sunglasses and black shoes. I shook my head. We had fun trying on random clothes and accessories, when Bubba stepped out again.

"Yes." I said, nodding. He had a light blue v-neck shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. "Wait!"

"What?" Bubba asked.

"Lose the crown."

Bubba reluctantly took off his crown, and I said, "Now you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"A day in the town!" I said.

"Wait." Bubba said.

"What?"

"Your turn." Bubba said with a teasing smile on his face. He pushed me into the changing room with an outfit. It was a t-shirt, short shorts, and flip flops, all pink.

"Bubba, I don't know what kind of twisted reality you live in, but there's no way in glob I'm wearing this!" I said. I picked up some random articles of clothing. It was a pair of boy's shorts, a graphic tee, and tennis shoes. I walked out, and Bubba shook his head. I sighed and went back inside. If I'm gonna do anything, I might as well go all out. I picked up and outfit with accessories, and walked out. Bubba's jaw dropped. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I had on a grey crop top, with the word 'love' in fancy pink letters, light short shorts, skater shoes, and a pink bracelet. I looked at myself again, and took out my ponytail.

"Perfect. What do you think Bubba?" I asked.

"Uh, umm, I-I think... Y-you look beautiful." He said, turning red.

I giggled a little. "Thanks Bubba. Alright, let's go!" I said, walking past him. He followed, still embarrassed.

We spent the days going to random shops and stores in the kingdom. We went to a couple parks, the beach, and when night fell, I remembered something.

"Let's go to Marshy's party!" I said, stopping suddenly.

"What?" Bubba asked, confused.

"Marshall's having a party in the woods! We should totally go!" I said.

"A-alright, if you want to."

"Yes!" I said, throwing my fist into the air.

Lord Monochromicorn flew us to the party. I jumped onto the ground and said, "Thanks Mochro."

"Your welcome." He tapped.

"Look Bubba! Fionna and Cake are here!" I said, waving to them. "Bubba?" He didn't move. "Bubba, what's wrong?"

He didn't respond.

"Are you scared people won't like your new clothes?"

Bubba blushed, but remained silent.

"Who cares what other people think? You like them, right? Come on!" I said, tugging on his hand.

"Alright." He said, walking with me to the party.

We said hello to Fionna and Cake, and I set off to find Marshall. I found him talking to a candy person.

"Marshall!" I called.

He turned his head, and had a look of surprise and displeasure. "What are you doing here?" He asked sourly. He suddenly stopped. He was staring at me, and I blushed.

"I wanted to see you..." I said shyly.

Marshall's eyes widened a little, but he asked, "Where's Gumbutt?"

"He's with Fi-"

"Jo! There you are!" Bubba said.

"Speak of the devil," Marshall muttered, crossing his arms.

"Bubba, can I talk to Marshall for a minute? I promise I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Ok. See you later." Bubba said.

Marshall had a look of shock on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Marshall snakes out of it and smirked. "Oh nothing. Since you spent all day with Gumbutt, how about spending the night with me?"

"What!?" I exclaimed.

Marshall turned red. "N-not like that! Man, that sounded better in my head." Then, he started to tease me. "Unless you want to."

"Alright." I said flirtatiously.

Marshall grew redder and said, "What?"

"I'm kidding, silly. I'll hang out with you, though."

"O-okay," Marshall said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

We headed towards a field and looked up at the moon. It was full.

I bended the water from a piece of grass and played with it. "So, what do you wanna do Marshy?" I asked.

Marshall held my hands in his own. I had an idea of what he was getting at, and put my feet over his own. He floated upwards, and I got a view of Aaa from a bird's eye view.

"Marshall, can we chance position? I feel like you're going to drop me." I said.

"Good idea." Then, Marshall let me go. I began plummeting towards the ground. I screamed.

'So this is how I die. Goodbye, world.' Was all I thought.

Suddenly, I stopped falling. I heard laughing. I looked up, and saw Marshall's face. Tears started falling and I began trembling uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" Marshall asked, surprised.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"I-"

"Do you think it's funny?" I asked. I pushed him away from me.

"Well, I-"

"Do you like messing with my feelings? Is this just a game to you!?" I yelled.

"No, but-"

"I don't want to hear it." I said, turning and walking.

Marshall floated in front of me and said. "Jo, wait-"

I cut him off by turning my back. The tears continued to fall and I was still shaking. Marshall hugged me from behind and said, "I'm sorry. I went too far."

I turned around and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me, not saying a word. He stroked my hair until I stopped crying.

I thought I heard him say something like, "I'm not letting Bubba have you," but when I asked about it, he denied it.

We walked back to the party with a comfortable silence surrounding us.

"So you got Bubba to wear people clothes, huh?"

"Yeah. He was always in that stuck up princey outfit. You gotta change it up once in awhile." I said.

"Yeah."

Silence settled once again and we reached the party. Marshall went to talk to some people, and I went to dance with Fionna, not knowing of the drama that I had triggered.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): OHMAGOSH I'M SOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in almost a month! Guys, if you're tired of waiting just PM me and I'll get right on it! Okay, the long awaited chapter!

Marshall Lee POV:

Maybe, just maybe I have a chance with her. I will not lose to Gumball. Hopefully, it's not too late...

Gumball POV:

I finally had a date with her. Maybe, she might like me the same way I like her. All I have to do is keep Marshall away, then, she'll be all mine.

Jo POV:

Ever since that day, I had been feeling shy when he came around. I don't know why. It's just, when I think about him or see him, something just tickles my heart. I just hope he doesn't push me away.

I was walking towards Marshall's cave for the first time. I stepped on the porch and knocked on the door, hoping he was there. I had worked up the forage to head over once I crossed the shyness barrier.

The door opened, and Marshall looked at me with sleepy eyes. "Jo? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, we're you sleeping? I'm sorry." I said.

"No, it's ok. Come in." He said, gesturing me inside.

I looked around the room and sat on the couch. "Ow! Bro, this couch is like a frickn rock!"

Marshall floated over and put me on his lap. "Better?" He asked teasingly.

I flushed red and asked, "Why do you have that couch anyway?"

"Dunno. It's just... there."

"Yeah, I guess the room would look weird without a couch." I said.

"You still didn't answer my question. What brings you to my man cave?" He asked.

"I wanted to hang out. Is that bad?" I asked.

"Nope." Marshall said, hugging me.

I turned a deep shade of red.

"Your cheeks look delicious..." Marshall whispered into my ear.

"Don't even joke about that!" I said. "Not after you almost killed me." I looked at my wrists. I still remembered the deep purple color they were. That was when Marshall Lee terrified me, but now, I'm so shy around him.

A few hours later I left Marshall's house and went to visit Bubba. I walked into the palace to find servants rushing about. I spotted Peppermint Maid and asked, "What's going on?"

She stopped and said, "Prince Gumball is in a rampage and we are trying to calm him down."

"Bubba's having a fit? Where is he?"

"In his laboratory, but I highly suggest not going."

"If Bubba's having a fit, I can at least try to calm him down." I said, heading to the lab.

I opened the door and dodged a bottle. It flew past my face and hit the wall behind me. I saw Bubba with beakers and chemicals all over the floor. Papers, clipboards, and notes were scattered everywhere.

"Bubba, you ok?" I asked from the door.

Bubba looked up at me. His hair was a mess and he looked like he didn't sleep.

"Jo..." He said. He looked at me for a second, and then began scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. I slowly walked over and peeked over his shoulder.

"Sciencey shtuffs..." I said.

Bubba jumped a little and stopped. He turned around, and slowly brought a hand to my face. He stroked my cheek and said, "You're really here..."

"Bubba, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine... Just a little, unorganized." He said.

"If this is unorganized, I'd hate to see what messy looks like." I said, looking around. I saw a colored piece of paper and walked towards it. I picked it up and looked at it.

"Bubba... What-"

Bubba snatched the paper and looked at it, then at me. He ripped the paper into shreds right in front of me.

"Bubba, why do you have a picture of me when I was a kid? How do you have one?" I asked.

Bubba bit his lip. "I... It's not you. It's Water Prince."

"Water Prince?" I repeated, confused.

"Yes. Shortly after meeting him, I made his acquaintance and became friends with him. He gave me that picture a couple days ago."

I processed what he said. I have a counterpart, too. I ran out of the lab towards he secluded cave I hoped was there.

I stepped through the trees and took in the familiar scenery.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

A jet of water flew by my face, barely missing me.

"Water Prince, please. I just want to talk to you. Look."

I bended some water from the stream, and he came out from behind a rock.

He had a duckbill hairstyle with a teal streak on the side and teal on the tips of the bill. We walked towards each other and stopped. We both reached out, but stopped before we touched.

"Umm, Water Prince. I am Water Princess from the land of Ooo. My real name is Jo. I bet yours is Joseph, but you'd rather be called Joe?"

"Yes, but... How do you know all of this?"

"Oh, I come from a gender swapped parallel universe."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. C'mon, there are lots of people I want you to meet!"

"But, I can't leave my parents..."

"Bro, I'm in an alternate dimension. You can at least come with me to visit somebody."

"If you say so..."

"Yes!" I grabbed his arm and started running. I dragged him all the way to the palace and described things as Finn and Jake did.

I ran into Bubba's lab and said, "Bubba look! I found him! He's so cool!"

"Jo, I didn't know you knew Gumball." Joe said.

"Oh yeah! He's my best friend."

"Geez Gumball, this is really messy." Joe touched a bottle, and then it tipped over and spilled all over his front.

"Not again!" I said as he disappeared.

"What do you mean?" Bubba asked.

"That's how I got here. I spilled chemicals I'll over myself in Princess Bubblegum's lab."

"Sounds like something you'd do."

"Shush Bubba!" I said, lightly punching his arm.

He smiled and looked at me.

"What's wrong Bubba?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Oh, okay. Well, I gotta go. See ya Bubba." I said, walking out.

I headed back over to Marshall Lee's place. I knocked on the door and said, "Marshy? You here?"

He opened the door with a strange glint in his eyes. "What are you doing back here?"

"I told you I'd come back. Geez, you never listen." I said, pushing past him.

He shut the door and flew in front of me. He looked a little angry. "You smell like Gumbutt."

"Geez, he was having a tantrum so I went to calm him down."

"Did he touch you?"

"He touched my cheek, but-wait, why do you care?"

Marshal came closer to me and slid his arms around my back.

"M-Marshall?"

He kissed my cheek, and I turned a deep shade of red. "W-what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm covering up Gumbutt's scent."

"U-Uhh..."

He laughed a little and asked, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Heck yes! Let's watch Hear Signature Two!" I said, escaping from his grip and running towards his small pile of movies. I picked up Heat Signature Two and pushed it into the movie player. Marshall sat me on his lap and I put my head on his chest, cuddling to him. He put his hand on the curve of my back, and I began to get sleepy. I yawned and said, "I don't get it... If they almost died the first time, then why would they go back...?"

"Because they have something they want to find."

"Mm hm..." I mumbled. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I began to doze off as Marshall whispered something and stroked my hair. Then, I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of steady breathing. I opened my eyes, and I was in Marshall's living room. I lifted my head up and saw Marshall's sleeping face. His face was so cute. If I actually said that, he would probably get mad at me. I smiled at the thought. He opened his eyes and I said, "Good morning Marshy."

He stretched and said, "Morning."

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I dunno. Want to go to the strawberry patch?"

"Yeah! Sounds awesome!"

I hopped down and ran out of the door, Marshall floating after me.

"C'mon, I want to go get some strawberries!"

"I'm coming."

"Well come faster!"

"That's what she said."

"Marshall, nobody says that anymore."

"But still."

"Shut up." I pretended to be mad and walked off.

Marshall came out of nowhere and started tickling me. I fell to the ground and kept laughing, but he wouldn't stop.

"No! Marshall please I can't breathe!" I said in between laughs.

After a minute he stopped and I caught my breath. "Geez Marshall. You're going to kill me one of these days."

"Don't jinx it."

"Shut up Marshall."

We started walking towards the strawberry patch again. One we had our fill we decided to play hide and seek.

"Alright Marshall, no peeking! And count all the way to fifty!"

"Alright alright, I got it." He said, starting to count.

I smiled and ran off through the trees. I was just about to come up to a good hiding spot, but a monster a little bigger than me attacked. I couldn't scream or Marshall would find me. I have to try and fight, then I'll go to the hiding place.

I ran towards the monster, but it hit me and I fell to the ground. My whole right arm got scraped up and started to bleed. I got up and leaned against a tree, and Marshall punched the monster. He beat it up, and looked at it.

I blinked, and suddenly saw Marshall's red eyes. My heart started pounding as I began to panic. I had nowhere to run, but running would be a very bad idea. Marshall leaned in towards my neck and I could only hope I could get him to stop.

"Marshall..." I whispered. I was absolutely terrified. He pulled back and looked at me, then my neck. He began moving towards it, fangs bared, and I put my hands on his chest. "Marshall please."

Marshall pushed me to the ground and moved my head, exposing my neck even more. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I desperately tried to calm my heartbeat. I felt him very close and screamed, "Marshall Lee, please! STOP!"

His face brushed against mine, and he looked at me. The red slowly faded from his eyes, and he hugged me.

Marshall POV:

'I hate seeing her cry. I made her cry. What's wrong with me!?'

"Jo, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I-"

"It's okay. I'm fine, and you're back to normal."

I hugged her tighter as she cried onto my chest. I started humming to calm her down, and she giggled.

"What song is that?"

I replayed the tune in my head, and said, "I think its The Fry Song."

She giggled again and asked, "Can you sing it for me some time?"

"Yeah. C'mon, we should go to Gumball's and get you bandaged up."

"Okay."

Jo POV:

Marshall flew me to Bubba's palace. I walked in with him, and we ran into Bubba. He saw my arm, and looked at Marshall.

"What did you do to her!?"

"Me!? I didn't do anything!" Marshall defended.

"Yeah right! How do I know you didn't try to have her as a snack!?"

"GUYS!" I yelled.

Both of them looked at me, and I calmly said, "Marshall and I were playing hide and seek and a monster attacked me. Marshall helped me and brought me here. Now I need your help. Can you bandage me up, please?"

"Yes. Right this way." Bubba said, using one hand to gesture me while putting the other on the small of my back.

I heard Marshall growl a little and gestured for him to follow us.

Bubba seemed a little upset, but I ignored it. Marshall followed, obviously pleased.

Bubba sat me down and started to disinfect the cuts. It hurt and I made faces, but I didn't say anything. I didn't want them to argue again.

"Alright, this is going to sting a little." Bubba said. He put a cotton swab on my wound that was covered with rubbing alcohol.

"OW!" I said, flinching as it made contact.

"Bubba!" Marshall yelled.

"What Marshall? Do you want it to get infected?" Bubba snapped.

"Guys, please don't argue. I just need to hold someone's hand..." I said.

Bubba was going to, but Marshall held my hand first. I took a deep breath and nodded for Bubba to continue. He started disinfecting it again, and I squeezed Marshall's hand. I'm pretty sure my face was really funny. I laughed at the thought of my face despite the pain, and the two looked at me.

"Keep going. I'm just thinking of funny stuff so it doesn't hurt." I said.

Bubba nodded and finished up. He then bandaged it up and said, "I want you to be more careful, okay?"

I giggled a little. "C'mon Bubba, what are you, my mother?"

I realized Marshall was still holding my hand. I blushed a little, and Bubba noticed too.

"Do you still need to hold her hand?" He asked, a strange tone in his voice.

"What? Got a problem Bubba?" Marshall asked, a strange glint in his eyes.

"Uh, guys...?" I said softly.

They seemed not to hear me as they glared at each other.

"Jo, there's something I wanted to ask you." Bubba said, turning to me suddenly.

"Um, okay." I said, caught off guard a little.

"Come with me." He said. He gave Marshall a look that meant 'stay here'.

I followed him into the next room and he said, "I'm having a ball tomorrow, and I was wondering if you'd come."

"Umm, do I have to wear a dress? I really hate dresses..."

"I'll make an exception for you."

"Thanks Bubba." I said with a smile. I noticed it was pretty late, and after saying goodbye to both guys I left the palace.

Marshall POV:

Once Jo left Gumbutt and I glared at each other.

"I'm not letting you have her." I snarled.

"I will have her if it's the last thing I do!" Gumball snapped.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

I growled and punched him in the jaw. He pounced at me and punched me in the eye, sending me to the ground. He tried to punch me again but I kicked him off of me, sending him into the wall. He got up and said, "This isn't over."

"Oh, it's just the beginning." I snarled. I then left the palace and began writing a new song to blow off steam.

Jo POV:

I looked at the outfit I had bought and smiled. I had a teal one strap top, matching shorts, and tennis shoes. I had used some water from a nearby stream to make a heart charm for a necklace. I looked at my reflection, and decided to go all out. I went back to the candy kingdom and bought some other things.

The next day I was getting ready and looked at my reflection. I looked like a goddess. I had pulled my hair into a high ponytail and curled it, making the blue really stand out. I wore my heart necklace. I was wearing a really cool dress. Yes, a dress. It was a strapless one. It was dark blue at the top, and then faded to blue at my waist, then light blue at my knees, and the white bottom flowed out, making me look like a waterfall. I still wore tennis shoes, I wouldn't budge there.

"I hope Marshall's there..." I said out loud. I blushed at my own thought. After one last look at my reflection, I set off for the palace.

I spotted Fionna on the way there and called out to her.

"Fionna!"

She turned her head and had a confused expression on her face. "Who are you?" She asked.

I giggled a little and said, "It's me, Jo!"

Both Fionna and Cake's eyes bugged out. I giggled again and said, "We should go before we're late." Then, we set off for the palace.

(A/N): I got the part where Marshall almost bit Jo from 'It Started With Tears', so don't think I did it! Anyways, suggestions for what should/could happen for next chapter or random scenarios are appreciated! I love hearing from you guys, it makes my day, it truly does :) M'kay, bai!


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): Heey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile :/ ANYWAYS! Lots of drama in this chapter. I think you're gonna like the end ;)

I hesitated as I stood at the gate. I looked at the palace, and then at the forest. 'I wonder if I can bring Marshall...'

I thought for another moment, and then took off through the trees. I have time.

I was going to knock on Marshall's door, but I heard music coming from a cracked window.

"... And I don't want to lose you; I won't let you slip away. I just want to hold you like every single day. If he wants to take you, I'll show him what I can do. Can't you see that I love you? Oh I don't know what I can do, to show how much I care. I just want you to know," he stopped for a minute. "Know what? I just... don't want Gumball to take her from me. Geez, I'm such an idiot!"

I knocked lightly on the door.

A few seconds later Marshall opened the door, and I covered his eyes so he wouldn't see.

"I just want you to know that I'll always be there." I said.

I saw his cheeks go red and he asked, "You heard me?"

"Not all of it, I don't think.'And I don't want to lose you' was where I heard."

Marshall turned a little redder and sighed. "Umm, why are you covering my eyes?"

I blushed a little and said, "Because I'm embarrassed..."

"Why? Are you naked?"

"NO!"

"Then there's no reason for you to be embarrassed."

I sighed and dropped my hand to my side.

Marshall blinked a couple times then looked at me.

"Umm, Marshall, you're staring. I-I'm getting really embarrassed."

He shook his head a little and wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Umm, oh yeah! I came to ask if you would go to Gumball's ball with me."

"Yeah sure." Marshall mumbled.

"Well then go and change! You can't go in sweat pants and a tank top!" I said, pushing him back through the door. I closed it, and sighed. I heard him mumble something from the other side, then walk away.

He reappeared a couple minutes later wearing black sneakers, pants, and jacket with a dark red undershirt.

'He looks... hot. COOL! I meant cool! Heh, ehheh, cool, yeah...' I blushed at my thought.

"C'mon, we should go before Bubba gets mad." Marshall said, avoiding eye contact.

"Can we walk?" I asked.

Marshall blushed a little, realizing my point, and said, "yeah, sure..."

We were silent for a few minutes, very unlike us. I stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Marshall asked.

"This isn't like us. We're silent and not laughing. Something is wrong, and I don't like it. I know I'm embarrassed. What about you?"

Marshall blushed and looked away. I got his point, and said, "We're the same people, just in different attire. How about we think of ourselves as casual?"

"Yeah..."

I giggled a little. "So... That song. I liked it."

Marshall POV:

"You did?" 'Does she know it's for her? Does she like me back? Does she hate me?'

"Yeah. Who's it for, another vampire?" She asked, a glint of sadness in her eyes.

"No, not a vampire. She's not from the Nightosphere."

"Will your mom allow it?"

"I don't care what she thinks!"

She giggled. "Okay, okay."

"What did Bubba ask you yesterday?"

"He asked me to come to this ball. I hate girly stuff like dresses and manicures and... _make-up_!" She shivered as she said the word.

I laughed a little. "You're the opposite of Ashley." I said.

"Is that a good thing?" She asked, perking up.

"A very good thing." I said, looking into her eyes.

We smiled at each other, and then we were at the gate. I looked at the palace. 'It's for Jo. It's all for her.' I said in my head.

Jo POV:

I walked through the gates with Marshall in tow. I took a deep breath as we stood in front of the doors, and then pushed them open.

Gasps went around the room and all eyes were on me. I began to get nervous, and then felt Marshall's hand. I looked up at him, and he smiled at me. I smiled back, and then we descended the staircase.

Bubba met us there. He scowled at Marshall, and then turned to me.

"Hello miss. I must say, you are very beautiful. Would you mind taking a stroll with me?"

I looked at Marshall, and he looked like he was about to die laughing. I looked at Bubba who bowed and offered a hand.

"Umm, okay..." I said.

Bubba stood straight and gestured me to the door, putting a hand on the small of my back. I looked back at Marshall, and he had tears in his eyes due to the silent laughing.

Bubba and I walked through the palace gardens. He had no clue it was me! He thought I was someone from far away or something.

"So, where do you come from?" He asked.

"I live in Ooo." I said.

"Really? How come I haven't met you before? Surely beauty like yours is not to be forgotten."

"Oh, you've met me before." I said.

"Really? How do I not recognize you?"

"Maybe you were looking, but not really seeing." I said.

I noticed something up ahead and walked towards it. A single rose stood underneath a dome. It was pure white. I walked up to it and touched it.

"It's not made of candy..." I whispered.

Bubba stood beside me and said, "Yes, it is the only thing that is not made of candy in the entire kingdom."

"Cool..." I said.

I looked back at the hall and said, "We should probably go back soon..."

"Can't we stay out here for just a few more minutes?" Bubba asked.

I looked around. Marshall was probably hiding somewhere. I saw something black move and said, "only a couple of minutes, then we have to go back, okay?"

"Alright."

We sat down on a bench and I looked up at the sky. "A full moon..." I murmured.

"The sky is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it really is."

I noticed Bubba had scooted significantly closer, and I began to get uncomfortable. "We should probably be getting back now," I said, standing up.

Bubba grabbed my arm. "Please, wait." He stood up and looked me in the eyes. "Who are you?"

"People are probably getting worried," I said, turning.

Bubba held both of my hands and said, "Please they'll me who you are."

I looked behind him, and felt a menacing glare bearing down on him.

"Umm, y-you have to guess it! You have to guess my name, and if you're right, I'll tell you." I said. "Now we really should head back." I turned and started walking towards the hall.

Bubba caught up so me and started spitting out names like, "Melody," and "Jane." Geez, this guy.

Once we got back in the hall, Bubba stuck to me. I couldn't see Marshall, but when I spotted him, he would blend with the crowd.

Near the end of the night, Bubba led me to a less crowded place in the hall. He held both of my hands and looked at me.

I looked out and desperately searched for Marshall. I saw him not too far. I looked back at Bubba, and he smiled. He leaned in a little, and my eyes widened. He closed his eyes, and I saw Marshall turn around. He made his way through the crowd and out the door.

"Marshall wait! Gumball, I-"

"AHAHA! Where is my prince!?" Someone cackled. The wall broke and a bunch of ice and snow flowed in.

"Ice Queen..." I growled. "Gumball, get out of here! I'll handle her!" I yelled above the noise.

"What are you going to do?" Bubba asked.

"Something that will reveal my identity!" I yelled. I ran towards Ice Queen and bended some water. I used it to make a sort of slide and moved over to her.

"Jo...?" Bubba whispered, shocked.

"Who are you?" Ice Queen asked.

"I'm someone you should be scared of." I said. I then changed her ice into water, causing her to fall.

She hit the ground with a thud and shot ice at me. I tried to dodge them but one cut my leg, causing me to bleed.

Marshall came out of nowhere and started fighting Ice Queen. He was in blood sucking mode, I could tell because of his red eyes. While Ice Queen was distracted, I hit her tiara with a jet of water, causing her to lose her powers.

Marshall looked up to me, and I thought of my bleeding leg. Uh-oh.

He flew towards me and I hit him with some water. I forced him into the wall, and he went monster mode.

I tried blocking his attempts, but it was a losing battle. Finally, I just used some ice and caged him until he calmed down.

By now Ice Queen left and people were starting to clean up. I helped by melting all the ice and transporting it to a river.

"Jo, it was you all along..." I heard. I turned and saw Bubba.

"Hey Bubba. Um, could you bandage me up? Maybe then Marshall will calm down."

Bubba nodded and sat me down. He bandaged up my leg, and Marshall calmed down considerably. A few minutes later he was back to normal and I melted the ice around him, also transporting it to the river.

"GUMBALL!" Marshal screamed. He stomped over to Bubba and started yelling at him. "What do you think you were doing!? Pressuring her in front of everybody when she's _my_ date!"

I blushed. A date... So, he does like me...

"_Your_ date? I didn't see you around her at all!" Bubba yelled back.

"I was making sure you didn't try anything!"

"You spied on us!? How dare you!"

"Uh, guys-" I said softly.

"Stay out of this! This is a man's battle!" They both said. They glared at each other.

"But-"

"I said stay out of this!" They yelled.

'They just... yelled at me. Do they hate me now?' Tears welled in my eyes and I ran from the room.

"Jo, wait!" They both called.

I kept running as tears streamed down my cheeks. I don't like it when they fight. I ran across the courtyard and out the gate, making my way to the forest. I kept running, and I ended up at my little camp house. I had just reached the clearing when I tripped and fell. I hit my chin really hard and bit my tongue. I pulled myself off of the floor and into the little dome I call home. I then curled up into a little ball and let the tears roll down my cheeks.

'Why is this hurting me so much? Why am I crying over something this stupid?' I sighed. 'Who am I kidding? I'm crying because of the situation I'm in. I love Marshall, but Bubba loves me too. Now they're fighting, and I'll probably lose one of them. I don't want to lose a friend, or someone I love.' Tears started pouring down my cheeks as I sobbed. What have I gotten myself into?

A few minutes later I heard some rustling in the bushes.

I looked at the spot and saw a dark shadow emerge. It slowly came closer to me, and I began to feel panic.

"Jo?" It said softly.

I ran to Marshall and wrapped my arms around him.

"Jo, I just want to say-"

"Please don't fight anymore. I don't like it when you two fight. Can you do that for me?"

"...Sure. Anything for you."

I hugged him a little tighter and I heard him chuckle.

"I like hugging you. You're like a teddy bear." He said.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yes it is my little teddy bear." He squeezed me a little, and I smiled.

"Is that my new name, teddy bear?" I asked.

"I'll call you bear for short."

I giggled and said, "Okay."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will you come to my party tomorrow night?"

"Can I bring bubba?"

Marshall gave a confused/mad look and I said, "Please? For me? You can make it up to me if you don't fight and play nice."

Marshall sighed and said, "alright, for you."

I smiled and put my head on his chest. "Thank you."

The next day I was too lazy to take out my hair so I left it in the ponytail. I washed the dirt off my dress, and then I went to Bubba's to apologize. I felt bad for making him worry. I walked into the palace, and Peppermint Maid said he was in his lab.

I knocked softly on the door and he opened it. His eyes widened and he embraced me.

"Um, Bubba, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." He said.

He let go of me and I said, "I'm sorry for making you worry. I just don't like it when you and Marshall fight."

Bubba's brow creased a little. He walked into his lab and flipped through some pages in a notebook.

I looked out the window and hummed while he scribbled on the page. I smiled as I remembered the time Bubba played piano and I sang.

"Hey Bubba," I said.

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you come to Marshall's party to make it up to me?"

Bubba looked like he was going to say no, so I used puppy dog eyes and said, "Please? For me?"

Bubba sighed and said, "Fine."

I smiled and said, "You can't wear your suit. Go put on some regular clothes."

"What!?"

"Go go go!" I said, pushing him through the door. Tonight is going to be crazy.

Later that day...

Lord Monochromicorn was flying us to the party as the sun set. Bubba and I talked about the best color for undershirts as we headed there.

When we got there, I started talking to Fionna and Cake.

"Jo, you look awesome!" Fionna said.

"Really? Thanks! Hey, how come you weren't at the ball yesterday?"

"Ooh we were out fightn' monsters! It was crazy! My tail was frizzn' out about every five minutes so we couldn't make it! Fionna was so sad." Cake said using vivid hand motions.

"I wasn't sad! I was just worried that Gumball would get mad." Fionna said, crossing her arms.

"Besides, she's got Flame Prince!" I said, winking.

Fionna blushed and Cake continued to tease her. I giggled a little when Marshall spoke into the microphone.

"I wrote this song for a special someone. I hope she likes it, and you guys do too." He said, looking at me. He picked up his guitar and started playing. "Hey, you there beautiful, I just want you to know. You're worth fighting for, and I won't let you go. You see someone's tying to take you away, but I won't let him get you today. And I don't want to lose you; I won't let you slip away. I just want to hold you like every single day. If he wants to take you, I'll show him what I can do. Can't you see that I love you? Oh I don't know what I can do, to show how much I care. I just want you to know that I'll always be there. My, my, my, look what I've done. I've let myself fall for you, isn't that dumb? I can't deny this feeling for another day. I want you to know that I'll never go away. If you let me I'll love you to no end, so will you tell me if you want to be more than friends?"

It was a short song, but I understood perfectly. Tears welled in my eyes and I smiled. Fionna and Cake started teasing me and I wiped the tears away.

"Jo, can I talk to you?" I heard. I turned around, but instead of Marshall, I saw Bubba.

"Umm, sure."

He led me to a less crowded place and smiled. "Who do you think that song was for?"

I know what he's getting at. I'll play his game. "I don't know. A vampire in the Nightosphere maybe?"

Bubba could tell that I was lying-not that I tried to hide it-but played along.

"Whoever she is she must be really tough. Being able to put up with him." Bubba said rudely.

"He's not that bad. He's really cool and fun to be around." I said defensively.

"Of course you would say that."

"What does that mean!?" I yelled, attracting some attention.

"You only see the good in people! You need to understand that he's a bloodsucking vampire that can kill you any minute!"

"He doesn't suck blood, he drinks red! Why are you so against Marshall!?"

"He's not right for you! You deserve someone better!"

"I don't need anything better!"

"Yes you do! Do you think you'll be happy living in a filthy, dark cave with an irresponsible teenager for the rest of your life!?"

"How dare you say that!"

"You deserve me! I can give you anything you want! The finest dresses and jewelry, all the food you can eat, and a mansion as big as you want!"

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF THAT! I don't want to spend the rest of my life in pink dresses and make up! I want to be able to run around and have fun! I don't want to be stuck inside doing paperwork or cooking!"

"You won't have to cook! The maids can do that for you! You would have every luxury in the world!"

"You can't win me over with material possessions!"

"Then what can I do to make you love me!?"

"Nothing! I don't love you, and I never will!"

Bubba was silent, and I heard a soft voice from the crowd.

"I think you guys need some time to calm down..." Fionna said.

I realized the crowd looking at us and said, "Bubba, I'm sorry-"

"Save it." He snapped. He called Lord Monochromicorn and flew to the palace.

I fell to my knees and said, "I'm sorry..."

"Alright guys, I think we should call it a night." A nearby voice said. I looked up and saw Marshall. He helped me up, and I hugged him, burying my face in the crook of his neck. I began to cry, knowing that I had just lost a friend.

"Marshall..." I said softly in between sobs.

He hugged me and said, "It's alright, Bear."

I began to cry even more as the crowd started growing smaller and smaller.

Eventually we were the only ones left. I had stopped crying, and stood in Marshall's arms.

"Marshall?" I asked after awhile.

"Yeah Bear?"

"Was that song for me?"

Marshall rested his chin on my head, and after a moment replied, "Yeah..."

"Thank you..." I said, hugging him tighter.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"It's nice to know that someone feels the same way you do."

Marshall looked at me, wide eyed, and repeated in shock, "the same way?"

"Yes. I love you too." Then, I looked up and pecked him on the lips.

Marshall froze for a second, and then a wide smile spread on his face. "Woo hoo!" He yelled, flying high into the air, spinning and flipping as he did so.

I giggled at this rare side of him. He floated down and held me. I looked at him, and he sealed my lips with his own. In this moment, everything is perfect.

(A/N): Aaaaaand done! Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but it's one in the morning and I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open... Alright, REVIEW, PLEASE! M'kay, bai!


	6. Chapter 6

It's been about a week since the party. Bubba still won't talk to me. Marshall and I haven't established what we are yet. The sad thing is, I haven't seen him since. He went to the Nightosphere to visit his mom.

I sighed for the umpteenth time as I cut the trees. Since it was getting colder, I decided to make a log cabin.

I sighed again and sat down. "I miss him so much..."

"Miss who?"

I looked up and saw Marshall floating upside down, arms crossed with an angry look on his face.

"Marshall!" I exclaimed.

"Missing who? You're not talking about Gumbutt are you?"

I giggled. "No, silly! I was talking about you! I missed you so much..."

Marshall smirked and I lifted an eyebrow. He turned right side up and asked, "What are you doing?"

"It's getting colder, so I wanted to build an actual house to keep me warm."

"Why do you need a house when I can do that for you?" Marshall asked.

"What?"

Marshall hugged me and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Warm, and loved." I said, putting my head on his chest and cuddling to him. He rested his chin on my head.

"Marshall?" I asked, looking up.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Then, he bent down and kissed my cheek. I looked at him and leaned in, tilting my head a little. Our lips touched for a brief second, then parted. We both looked at each other, and then kissed again. Marshall opened his lips slightly, and I followed suit. Marshall nipped at my lips and teased me with his tongue, but I claimed his with my own. He pulled me closer with the arm around my back, and I ran my hand through his hair. Marshall brought a hand to my cheek, keeping the other firmly around my back. I used my hands to grip his shirt, pulling him forward. We parted, and Marshall kissed my cheek, my jaw line, and my neck. He hovered over the crook of my neck, and I felt him make a mark.

"Marshall..." I whispered.

He looked at me and we locked lips again, slowly receding to just pecks.

"Marshall, I need to finish the cabin..." I said, looking at him.

"I'll help you." He said, picking up a trunk and stacking it.

"Thanks..." I said, getting ready to slice another tree. My face was on fire and my heart was going a million miles a minute. 'Was this nothing to him? Did he not feel anything? No, get these thoughts out of my head.'

After a couple hours of working we decided to take a break.

"Hehe, Marshall stop! I'm gonna cry!" I said. Marshall started tickling me a few minutes prior. It had started out a poke war, but quickly escalated.

Marshall moved from my sides to my neck, ticking me.

"No! It's not fair! You're not ticklish!"

"You should've thought of that before you poked me." He said.

Suddenly, he stopped. He looked into my eyes and pulled my face closer, gently kissing me.

I heard some rustling in the bushes and quickly picked myself off of the ground, taking a defensive stance. Two banana guards fell down in front of me, and quickly got back up.

"Eeh, Prince Gumball requests to see Miss Jo, immediately!" One of them said.

Marshall protectively put a hand on my shoulder and glared at the banana guards. I looked at him, and then said, "I'm going to see Bubba."

"Then I'm going too." Marshall said.

"No. I'm going alone."

"But-"

I took Marshall's hand off of my shoulder and pecked him on the lips. "I'll be back. If you really can't stay here, wait for me at the gate, okay?"

Marshall had a look of displeasure on his face, but argued no further. I then followed the banana guards to the Candy Kingdom.

Once we were in the palace, they led me to a room with a couple of chairs and a couch, tables scattered here and there. I made myself comfortable on a love seat and waited.

Bubba entered a few minutes later. I looked at him and furrowed my brow. Instead of his usual princey suit, he had on a light pink tuxedo with a red rose in his hand.

"Bubba?"

He made his way over to me and took my hand in both of his, getting on one knee.

'No way! Is he-!?'

"Jo, I want to apologize for my behavior at the party and over the past week. Would you accept this rose and my apology?" He held the rose out to me, and it took me a minute to process what was going on.

I shakily accepted the rose and said, "y-yeah. I forgive you."

Bubba stood up, my hand still in his, and smiled. I stood up too, and he started speaking.

"I feel like a big buttguy for ignoring you for the past week."

"It was really lonely. Marshall went to the Nightosphere and you wouldn't talk to me. I couldn't even go into the Candy Kingdom at all! What the hey hey?"

"Yes, I saw you at the gate. I felt horrible, but I can see all of the Candy Kingdom inside the palace. I couldn't stand it if you and Marshall went on a date or something."

"Bubba..."

Bubba wrapped his arms around me, catching me off guard.

"Bubba, I-"

"At least let me do this, please."

I never heard Bubba sound so, broken. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes.

"Jo, I-"

"Bubba, please don't do this to me." I said.

Bubba sighed and asked, "Can you at least remember how I feel in your heart, and never forget about me?"

"I could never forget about you, Bubba. You're my best friend."

I felt something warm touch my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Bubba, did you-?"

Bubba was looking down, trying to hide his face. I saw something fall to the ground, and gasped. Bubba was crying.

I hugged him again and patted his back. "Please don't cry. I'll always be here, okay? Just, please don't cry, Bubba. If you cry, I'm going to cry."

Bubba wrapped his arms around my lower back and didn't move for a couple of minutes. I patted his back and hummed 'I'm Already There.'

Bubba pulled back and wiped his tears. "Thank you, I just needed some support."

"That's what friends are for." I said.

"Don't tell Marshall about my... breakdown. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Okay, I won't."

"You can go; Marshall is probably waiting for you."

"Wait, how do you know he's back from the Nightosphere?" I asked.

Bubba pointed at my neck, and my hand flew to cover it up as my face turned red. I thought I covered the mark up!

Bubba laughed a little and handed me a scarf. I wrapped it around my neck, covering up the spot, and said, "Thanks, Bubba."

He smiled, and I left the palace.

Marshall was at the gate of the kingdom with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face.

"What happened?" He asked sternly.

"We talked a little, got some stuff cleared up."

"What else?" He asked, eyeing the rose in my hand.

"Bubba said he was sorry and gave me this rose."

"And?"

"That's it."

"You're lying."

"How am I lying?"

"Why is your shirt wet?"

I paused for a moment. "I... Bubba asked me not to tell you."

"Are you trying to keep secrets from me?" He asked, pressing in.

"No! I'm not! Bubba just asked me not to tell you, because you'd never leave him alone about it!"

"So you were doing something bad!" He said, becoming angry.

"No, we weren't! Nothing bad happened! I was just giving a friend some support!"

"Yeah, right." Then Marshall flew towards his cave.

"Marshall wait! It's just a misunderstanding!" I yelled, but he was already gone. I dropped to my knees and looked at him, just a speck in the distance. "Wait..." I whispered, tears flooding my vision.

Marshall POV:

'Doesn't she know what Gumball will do to her? Obviously she doesn't! She won't even tell me what they did! If she's not telling me, it must be something bad, right? Wait, maybe she won't tell me, but I can get Gumball to!' I turned around and sped to the palace. I went through a window, lucky the exact room he was in. I pushed him against the wall and asked, "What did you do to her!?"

"Nothing! I did nothing!" Gumball said.

"You can't lie to me..." I said darkly.

"Fine! I... I broke down and cried on her shoulder! And, I... I..."

"You better tell me or so help me I will-"

"I kissed her cheek! I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself! It wasn't her fault at all, I did everything! Don't be mad at her, I asked her not to tell! Please, be mad at me all you want but don't do anything to her!" Gumball yelled.

"Oh, mad DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT!"

Jo POV:

I heard Marshall yell. I looked up and pinpointed the noise from the room we were in. If Bubba tells, which he probably will, Marshall will kill him! I sprinted to the room, despite the confusion of servants. I burst through the door, and saw Marshall in demon mode about to attack Bubba.

I rammed into Marshall and yelled, "Bubba, run!"

Bubba looked at me, then fainted. I sighed, and then saw that Marshall was coming towards Gumball.

"If you want him, you're going to have to get through me." I said, standing protectively in front of Bubba.

"Don't worry, you're next!" Marshall said, shoving me to the side.

I flew a little ways and hit the back of the couch. Marshall was bent over Bubba, preparing to bite.

"No!" I screamed, jumping towards him and wrestling him to the floor.

Marshall rolled over and pinned my wrists to the floor. "Looks like I've picked a really good girl to play with."

"Play?"

"You didn't think I seriously liked you? Ha! You're just a toy. I've always liked to play with my food."

I could feel my heart breaking into millions of pieces. Shriveling to dust in my chest. Tears began so slide down my cheeks as I stopped resisting completely.

"AAH! NO!" Marshall screamed clutching his chest. He rolled over onto his side, and I took the opportunity to help Bubba. I tried pulling him, but I couldn't. Bruised were forming where Marshall pinned me. I slung one of Bubba's arms over my shoulder and headed for the door.

"I won't... let you... lie to her!" I heard in Marshall's regular voice.

"It's your destiny as a demon to destroy her... Why not have fun with it by torturing her first?" He said in his demonic voice.

"Jo, get out of here!" He screamed in his regular voice.

I hurried out of the door, and once Bubba was safe with Peppermint Maid, I ran from the palace. I ran and ran and ran, and then I came across Fionna and Cake.

"Jo! What are you running from?" Fionna asked.

"Marshall, he, he's struggling to control his demon side, so he told me to run." I said, panting.

Fionna and Cake looked at each other.

"You know what that means," Cake said.

"His mom's trying to turn him full demon..." Fionna said.

_In the Nightosphere, the day before..._

"So, you're probably wondering why I've called you into my office." Heather Abadeer said to Marshall Lee.

"I'm going to tell you now; I'm not taking over the Nightosphere." Marshall Lee said, plopping down on a chair.

"Oh, no. That's not what I called you for."

"Then why am I here?"

"I want you to become full demon."

"What!? No way."

"Think about your kingdom. If you become full demon, they will fear you more than ever!"

"Mom, I already have enough trouble controlling it. I would be perfectly fine getting rid of it, so I don't think I would want to become it." He said, getting up and leaving.

"Oh, dear. Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way." Heather said, watching her son leave.

Marshall POV:

I had managed to control my demon side. I have to get rid of it, for Jo.

I stormed into my mother's office and slammed my hands on the table. "I want my demon side gone, now. I'm sick of endangering everyone around me, especially the girl I lo-" I shut my mouth. My mother doesn't know about Jo.

"How is Ashley, speaking of her?"

"Mom, I left her a long time ago."

"Oh? Then who is this new girl?"

"That's none of your business. Speaking of business, let's get back to it."

"You know it will cost you your immortality, right?"

"I don't care."

"Are you sure you want to do this son? Is she really worth it?"

"I would give my life to protect her. Now tell me how to get rid of this, or if you can do it, do it."

Heather sighed. "I see you are set on this. Alright, I will tell you."

Jo POV:

I sat in my now finished cabin, alone, as I did for the past month. Marshall wasn't at his house. He was never at the strawberry patch. Nobody has seen him.

I sat alone every day, every night. I feared that if I stayed like this much longer, I would go insane. I had written down all of my thoughts, and often reflected upon the words Marshall had said to me. 'Were they him? Is that how he really felt? Was it just his demon side?' were written countless times in the journal. I had these questions, and no answers.

Bubba came over often, bringing me things to eat. I would pretend to be perfectly fine. Not even he knew that my mental state was wavering.

He didn't come today. I hadn't said a word since I woke up. It was very late now, and I had nothing to accompany me besides my thoughts.

"Jo..."

I turned around, and saw nothing. My heart started pumping faster, and I heard it again.

"Jo..."

I snapped my head around, and there he was. I slowly reached out to him, but then he disappeared like dust.

I began to feel my breathing get heavier as I heard it again. Everywhere I turned, he was there, whispering my name. I sank to my knees with my hands over my ears, but I could still hear him. Suddenly they stopped as I muttered three words.

"I've gone insane..."

I picked up my journal and began recording my thoughts as they came. My hand moved effortlessly across the page as I guided the pencil. Suddenly my hand would write no more and the pencil fell to the floor. I looked at what I had written, and began to cry in a heap on the floor.

"I love you..." I said.

Marshall Lee POV:

I returned to my mother's office after doing the things she had described.

"Aah, you're back. Do you have it?"

I put the golden cylinder on her desk with a thunk.

"Great! Now, you remember Latin, right?"

"Yes, mother. Now let's get this over with so I can see her."

"Alright, repeat after me. daemon, daemon meam audient placito. Haec abs te. Hic relinquo, rogo te, aliquid novi nunc. Hic nova hac domo, melius quam antea illud firmamentum. In hic vobis remanebit usque in diem fero." (demon, demon hear my plea. This is all I ask of thee. Leave this soul, I ask if you, for now I have something new. Use this here as your new home, it's much better than your previous dome. In here you shall stay, until I summon you on another day.(don't know Latin! Google Translate is what I used. Sorry if it's wrong!))

I was raised off of the floor and a black light surrounded me. It turned to smoke, and the smoke filled the container. My mom put a lid on it, and I stepped back to the floor.

"How do you feel?" My mom asked.

"I feel... clean."

"Let me tell you this. Half of your strength and your immortality are gone. Also, you will not be able to transform anymore. You can eat regular food, but still posses the ability to... 'drink red,' as you call it."

"Can I still fly?"

She gestured down to my feet, and I saw that I was hovering. I gave my mom a hug, and then raced out of the Nightosphere to Jo's cabin.

I opened the door and closed it silently. I looked to find her crying in a heap on the floor.

"I love you..." She said.

I floated over to her and said her name softly. "Jo...?"

She screamed and put her hand over her ears. "No more! Make it stop!"

"Jo, what's wrong!? What happened!?"

She gasped and looked at me. "No, no it's getting worse!" She began backing up until she hit the wall. She hugged her knees and began muttering to herself.

I was going to walk over to her, but I kicked something. I picked it up, and saw it was a journal.

'Though my heart is broken and you love me no more, I live for one sole purpose, and that is you. You and you only. My heart beats for your existence, and my skin begs for your touch. I breathe for your scent and see for you and your entire being. All I think about day in and day out is you. As you can see, all I am capable of has to do with you. Even though you feel nothing for me, I love you, Marshall Lee.'

I looked at her. She's gone insane. I slowly made my way over to her and said, "I love you, too."

She screamed and put her hands over her ears. "Lies! Stop torturing me!"

I gently put a hand on her wrist and saw the light bluish-purple color. I gently touched the bruise, and then kissed it.

She gasped, and it looked like millions of thoughts were going through her head.

"Gumball touched you, right? I have to purify you now." I said. I kissed the top of her hand, her shoulder, her neck, her jaw line, cheek, then her lips. I intertwined my fingers with hers, and I felt her relax. She moved her free hand to my cheek, and moved down to my shoulder.

Something wet dropped on our combined hands, and I pulled back to see she was crying. He put her head on my chest and said, "Don't disappear anymore. Don't leave me alone. I don't care if I am just a toy to you; just don't do that to me again. It's not fun, going insane."

"You're not a toy to me; I love you with all of my heart. To prove it to you, I'll tell you something. I was gone because I got the demon taken out of me. Now I can't hurt you anymore."

She looked up at me with her tear filled eyes. "Really? You did that, for me?"

"Yep. And you now what? I'm not immortal anymore, so we can grow old and grey together."

She hugged me and said, "thank you."

I kissed her forehead and said, "You're welcome."

(A/N): Done! Did you like it guys? I hope you did! I'm upset, because I got no reviews, not one! So please, review! I don't care if it's one word; I just need to know that there are people that actually want to read. If nobody's going to read it, why post it? Anyways, enough about me and my feelings. Have a rockin Easter and Spring Break! M'kay, bai!


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N): OHMAIGOSH I'm already on Chapter 7! :O Anyways... Guys, (thank you so much! I got lots of reviews!)(I'm so upset! I only got a couple of reviews! Thanks to the people that took the time for reviewing! You guys rock!) Okay, the story!

Gumball POV:

"No more!" I screamed, throwing a beaker against the wall. "I want her heart, I need her love! I will have it no matter what it takes!"

I used a strand of her hair as a sample and experimented with it. I tried hundreds of different chemicals, compounds, and mixtures. Finally, I got it right.

"Finally..." I muttered, rubbing my new stubble. My eyes widened. I... have stubble!? I need to shave, now!

A few hours later, Jo walked through the palace gates and into my lab.

"So, what do you need me to test?" She asked.

"This." I replied, pushing her the beaker with the pink liquid in it.

"It's pink..." She said, looking at it. She then sighed and said, "Better get it over with." Then, she downed all of it in one go.

She started coughing and holding her head, then she swayed and fell to her knees.

"Bubba, it hurts...!" She said, holding her throat.

'Hurts...?' Realization struck through me and I looked at the formula. She's overdosed!

I quickly mixed something together that will neutralize the effects of some of the liquid, but not all of it.

She drank it, and then began to steady her breathing. "Thanks," she looked up at me, "Bubba..."

"You're welcome." I said. Her eyes then turned pink. Perfect.

Her face turned red, and she giggled a little. "Umm, is there... anything else I can do?"

"You can help me with my experiments." I replied.

She spent the remainder of the day looking over my shoulder and holding my arm, getting thinks when I asked her to. Best, plan, ever.

Marshall POV: two weeks later...

She's been to the palace every day, all day. It's really starting to get to me. She never comes over anymore, and even if I do go to her house, we hardly do anything. Something's not right, and I'm going to find out what.

I went to her house and knocked on the door. As usual she ran to the door, and once she opened it her face would drop.

"Oh... Hi Marshall Lee." She said.

'Oh no.' I thought, my eyes widening. 'She's gone completely formal! Something is definitely wrong.' I shook my head, snapping out of it, and asked, "I wanted to know if I could go with you to the Candy Kingdom to see Gumball."

"Umm, I'm not sure if he would like it, but... I guess its okay." She said, stepping out.

'She let me come! There's still some hope left!' Then, I followed her to the Candy Kingdom.

"Jo!" Gumball said, hugging her. I wanted to rip his face off, but I restrained myself.

Gumball noticed me and said, "I see you brought Marshall..."

"That's okay, right?" She asked, holding his arm and looking up at him.

I was about to puke. Why is she touching him? Something is _definitely_ not right here.

"Yes, I suppose so. Anyways, Peppermint Maid has arranged for your... appointment. She is in the room waiting for you. I'll be waiting by the rose." Then, he walked off.

I followed Jo and asked, "So what's going on?"

"Ooh, isn't it exciting!? Bubba got Peppermint Maid to give me a makeover! I'm goin to get a manicure, a pedicure, pretty nails, and she'll even do my _makeup_! I'm going to be so pretty!"

I froze. "What... happened to you?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I'm the same person that I've always been." She said.

I pushed her against the wall. "No... There's something about you..."

"Marshall, what are you doing!? If Bubba see's us-"

"Like I care about him!" I said, looking into her eyes. 'Wait... her eyes...'

I let her go and raced around looking for that no good piece of gum. I spotted him and turned, not slowing down. I grabbed his shoulders and yelled, "What have you done to Jo!?" I kept flying, keeping him in my grasp.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said.

I slammed him into the wall and said, "You better tell me or I'll chew you into a sticky mess and stick you to Simone's (Ice Queen's) wall!"

"You don't have the guts." Gumball said, glaring at me.

I transformed into my giant bat form and dangled him over my mouth.

"Let me go! I won't tell you anything!"

I dropped him, but then grabbed him again before entering my mouth.

"Aah! Fine! She doesn't remember! She thinks it was me!"

I growled and licked the back of him, then stuck him to the wall of the palace. I raced to where Jo was and took her back to her cabin, despite the struggling and protests.

I closed the door to her cabin, and she was still trying to leave and go back. I held her wrists and looked into her pink eyes. She stopped struggling, and seemed to get scared.

"Do you remember the time you came over to my house and wouldn't sit on my couch, so I let you sit on my lap?"

Jo winced in pain, but still looked at me.

"Remember that same day, I kissed your cheek and you fell asleep on my chest after watching Heat Signature Two?"

Her wrist escaped my grasp and she held her head, groaning.

"Remember when you went to my party, and I sang to you? Do you remember my song for you?"

Jo sank to her knees and held her head. It's working!

"Do you remember after Gumball's ball, I hugged you and started calling you Bear?"

"Stop! It hurts too much!" She yelled.

I held her face and said, "do you remember... when we did this?" Then, I pulled her forwards and kissed her.

She pulled back and slapped me. "What are you doing!?"

"You... You don't remember..." I put a hand to my cheek and looked at her.

Her eyes were wide with terror and she said, "M-Marshall I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to..."

"its okay. C'mon, let's go." I said, taking her hand and heading out.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"The place we met. I'm going to see exactly what you remember."

I took her back to the strawberry patch where we met. Er... yeah, met.

"Do you remember anything that happened here?" I asked.

"Yeah! Gumball and I came here and-"

"Anything with me?"

She paused. "I remember... being attacked..." She held her head again, wincing.

"Anything else?"

"I remember... playing hide and seek- AAH!" She held her head in pain and said, "It hurts... to remember..."

"Do you remember my song?"

"Song?"

"Hey, you there beautiful, I just want you to know. You're worth fighting for, and I won't let you go."

"I... I remember... You sang it at your party, before Bubba and I got in a fight!" She said.

I noticed some of the pink had faded from her eyes, but it hadn't come close to disappearing.

"Do you remember why I call you Bear?"

"Umm, it's short for teddy bear. You hugged me, and said I was like a teddy bear."

More of the pink faded.

"Do you remember what happened after?"

"Umm..."

"You said..."

"Something along the lines of, 'It's nice to know that someone feels the same way you do.'"

"And then...?"

"You were in shock, and I thought you didn't believe me. So I... Oh my gosh, I..." She put a hand to her lips and looked shocked.

I could see the pink in her eyes fighting for control. They were about half and half, trying to regain control.

I took her hand and flew back to her cabin, then sat her on the floor.

"Do you remember when I disappeared for a week?"

She drifted off into thought, and then put her hands over her ears, seemingly remembering what was going on in her head.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Tell me about it."

"I was going insane... Thinking about what your demon side said, not knowing if it was true or not. I was seeing you everywhere, whispering my name. I couldn't escape. Even if I closed my eyes I could see your face, hear you calling my name. Then I saw you, standing and looking down at me. I begged for it to stop. Then you asked what happened. I thought it was getting worse, and I retreated from you. I hit the wall and curled up, telling myself I'm not crazy and it'll go away. You picked up my journal and then came over to me. You told me you loved me. I screamed saying it was lies. Then, you picked up my hand, and kissed the bruise on my wrist. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't tell if I was completely insane or if you were really there. Then you kissed me, and I knew you were real. I began to cry, knowing you were really there with me."

I smiled, and then saw the emerald color of her eyes demolish the pink, making it disappear.

"Marshall, I-"

I silenced her by pressing my lips to hers, thankful she was back to normal.

She pulled back and said, "Marshall, I'm so sorry! I never loved Bubba, I love you and you only! Please, please forgive me!" She began to cry as she snuggled to my chest. It was kind of cute. She thinks that I'm mad even though I just kissed her.

I hugged her and said, "I'm happy you're back to normal. Don't test things for Gumball anymore, let Fionna do that."

"Okay."

She was silent for a moment, and then whispered my name softly.

"Marshall?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. That's why I'm going to make sure Bubba doesn't try to take you away anymore."

"How?"

I held both of her hands in mine, and entwined our fingers. "I'm going to make you my girlfriend,"

"Marshall-!"

"So will you be mine?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

She nodded and hugged me. I kissed the top of her head and hugged her back. Finally, she's mine.

Jo POV:

He did it, he really did it! I was so happy. I knew that we could make it through anything.

The next day I was walking around and looking at wildflowers. "They're so different from the ones at the palace..." I said, looking at one in particular.

"Jo?"

I looked up and saw Bubba a few meters away. He walked towards me, and stopped about five feet away.

The wind blew around us, making the petals blow through the air as I glared at him.

"Do you remember?" He asked, a small shred of hope in his voice.

I remained silent.

"Jo, I-"

"Shut up." I snapped.

"What?"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Jo-"

"You trick me into drinking a love potion and expect me to be all happy about it?"

"Well-"

"I've been through so much. I've traveled to a parallel universe, been attacked by Marshall Lee and a few monsters, experienced emotional torture, and gone insane, but nothing made me as mad as what you did. If you expect me to be all happy and forgiving, you're insane." Then, I turned on my heel and started walking.

"Jo, wait." Bubba said.

I kept walking.

He ran up and hugged me from behind. "Jo, don't go."

"Let me go." I said, unmoving.

"Jo... I'm asking you... to love me. Please." Bubba sounded so... broken.

"Goodbye, Gumball." I said, walking out of his grip.

He fell to his knees and began to cry, but I didn't look back. I wouldn't let myself, no matter how bad I felt. He has to get the message.

I opened the door to my cabin and wrote down what had happened, word for word, all of the actions and thoughts that went through my head. What I felt and what I said.

I flipped the page and began drawing. I didn't think. I just let my hand guide the pencil across the paper. When I was done, the pencil hit the desk and I blew the eraser bits off of the paper.

It was a picture of Bubba crying on his knees, with a broken heart around him and the words 'I'm sorry Bubba' around the heart in intricate letters. I guess, no matter how bad you are at drawing, when you draw what you feel, it comes out amazing.

I closed the journal and sighed. Poor Gumball. Poor Bubba. I had to call him Gumball, or he'll get the wrong idea. Man, I've gotten myself into a lot of trouble.

There was a knock on my door and I said, "Come in."

Fionna walked in over excitedly and said, "Hey, you should come to our movie club tonight!"

"Okay. Sounds fun." I said, grabbing my journal and walking out.

I met LSP, Tree Stumps, Beemo, and Sheldon, the worm that loves in Cake's dulcimer. Gumball was there, so I just ignored him completely.

Just then Marshall floated in. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Fionna asked me to come." I said, gesturing to Fionna.

"Yeah! Since we're all here, I thought she'd want to feel included."

"Why do you care?" Cake asked.

Marshall put an arm around my shoulder and said, "Because she's mine."

"Drama bomb!" LSP said.

"No way!" Fionna and Cake exclaimed.

My face grew red and I laughed nervously.

"Jo, is that true?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Gumball looked shocked for a second, and then he twitched a little.

"Gumball?" I whispered.

His face filled with rage and he lunged at Marshall, punching him in the face and sending him to the floor. They started fighting, arguing back and forth.

"I won't let you have her!" Gumball yelled, punching Marshall in the face again.

"Back off! She's mine!" Marshall snapped, punching him in the gut.

"Fionna, help me!" I yelled, pulling Marshall's shoulders, trying to separate him from Gumball.

Fionna pulled Gumball away from Marshall and we calmed them down.

Gumball left in a huff and slammed the door, silence settling around the room.

"Um, should we watch the movie now?" I whispered after a moment.

"Oh, yeah! Play it Beemo!" Fionna said, jumping onto a couch.

I sat on the couch and Marshall sat next to me. I put my head on his chest and Heat Signature Three started playing. This one was about the original explorers' kids going on the same trip they did, trying to find a treasure their parents missed. They killed the monster and got the treasure, then went home as heroes.

Once the movie was over I stretched and yawned. "That was a good movie." I said, standing up.

Then I realized nobody was awake. I giggled and sat back down, cuddling to Marshall. A few minutes later, I fell asleep.

I woke up and heard the sound of calm breathing. I opened my eyes, and saw everyone was still asleep. I picked up my journal and began writing, inspiration sweeping my thoughts. I filled up about three pages when my hands began to slow, and I eventually stopped, being happy with where I left off. Just then Marshall stirred, and I put my journal down, pretending to be asleep.

Marshall woke up and stretched. He paused for a minute, and then I felt him look at me. He hugged me and said, "I love you so much."

"I love you more." I replied, keeping my eyes closed.

Marshall moved me so I was sitting on his lap and my legs stretched across the couch. I put my head on his shoulder and he hugged me tight.

"There's no way you can love me as much as I love you."

I giggled and said, "oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"How much do you love me?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I love you so much, not even all of space can hold it." He said.

"I love you so much no words can express it fully."

He chuckled and was about to say something else, but then Fionna started to stir. We pretended to be asleep, and she walked into the kitchen.

Everyone else woke up in the next couple of minutes, giggling and 'aww'ing at us. They moved into the kitchen and I could smell bacon pancakes.

I moved to get up, but Marshall held me tight.

"Marshall, let go." I whispered.

"I don't want to."

"I'm hungry." I said, trying to get up again.

"Just a little bit longer?"

"Marshall!" I whispered. He reluctantly let me go and stood up, taking my hand and leading me into the kitchen.

We sat down together and Cake gave me three pancakes.

"What do you want Marshall?" She asked.

"Can I have some pancakes too? I can eat them now, since I got the demon taken out of me."

"Whoa, really? That's awesome Marshall!" Fionna exclaimed excitedly.

I put some pancakes in my mouth and said, "Do you guys have any maple syrup?"

Cake tossed me some and I drowned my pancakes in it.

"Isn't that a bit too much syrup?" Marshall asked.

"There's no such thing as too much syrup." I said, putting some in my mouth. I swallowed and said, "Perfect."

Marshall looked at the pancakes and hesitantly put one in his mouth.

"Mm, this is good. A little dry though." He said.

"That's what this is for." I said, plopping the syrup in front of him.

He put some on his pancakes and after taking a bite said, "Much better."

I giggled and finished up my pancakes. I stood up and went into the living room, going through what I read yesterday. It was about how the human spirit has no limits and is capable of anything and everything it can imagine.

Marshall came out of nowhere and took it from me, floating just out of my reach. I jumped to try and grab it, but he was too high up. He flipped through the pages and stopped on my conversation with Gumball.

"Did this actually happen?" He asked sternly.

I nodded my head and anger clouded his face. He flipped the page and looked at the picture.

Marshall sighed and floated down to eye level with me. "You did a good job." Then he hugged me.

"I thought you would get mad." I replied.

"I'm a little mad, but I'm happy you just left instead of trying to cheer him up like you usually do."

"If I stayed he would have gotten the wrong idea or tried something again."

Just then a knock sounded at the door. I opened it, and two banana guards stood there.

"Prince Gumball requests Water Princess's presence." They said. I looked at Marshall, and he came with me to the palace.

I stepped into the lab, Marshall right behind me.

"Jo, I'm glad you're here. I made this. It will allow you to go back to your world for exactly one hour."

"Really!?" I exclaimed, getting excited. I can see my parents, and Finn and Jake, and I can get my original guitar and all my song lyrics!

"Start it up!" I exclaimed.

"Is it safe?" Marshall asked.

"Yes, I tested it myself."

Gumball pressed the button and started the machine. I gave Marshall a peck on the cheek, then ran through the portal, excited to get home.

I appeared at my original home.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" I yelled, running through the cave.

"Sweetheart!" My mom exclaimed, hugging me.

My dad gave me a hug, and then said, "Where have you been?"

"It was so exciting! I went to the Candy Kingdom, and then I spilled chemicals on myself and traveled to a parallel universe! Then I had awesome adventures and I met a whole bunch of people! I even fell in love." I said, thinking of Marshall.

"What!?" My parents exclaimed.

"Yeah! His name is Marshall Lee. He's the Vampire King, and he's so-"

"No! I forbid it!" My father said.

"What?" I whispered.

"I forbid you from falling in love with a vampire!"

"But Dad-!"

"Your father is right dear. We discussed this a long time ago. They are demonic creatures that live to kill us." My mom said

"But, he got the demon taken out of him so he won't hurt me! He told me so!"

"I don't believe it." My father said sternly.

"No! I'm not a little kid anymore! You can't control my life!"

"Yes we can. We forbid you from leaving this place." My father yelled.

"No! I'm going to go back! I love him and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"I forbid you from having any relation to him!"

"He's my boyfriend and I love him! I'm leaving and never coming back!" I screamed. It echoed around the cave and my parents had shocked expressions on their faces.

"I love you guys." I said, then after picking up my guitar and lyric book, I left for Finn and Jake's house.

I knocked on the door and Finn jumped down the stairs. He opened the door and had a confused expression on his face.

"It's me, Water Princess!" I said, smiling.

"How'd you get back?" He asked, inviting me in.

I sat down and told him all about what happened.

"Oh, cool! You know, I can call Marceline and have her come over with Joe." Finn said.

"Hey, do you like to be called Joe too?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, but I spell it without the 'e'."

"Cool."

Just then Marceline and Joe walked in, holding hands.

"Jo? What are you doing here?" Joe asked.

"Prince Gumball built a machine that let me come back. I only have about fifteen minutes left."

"Cool."

"Hey, guess what!"I exclaimed, walking over to him.

"What?" He asked.

"Marshall and I are going out!"

"What? He asked you out? No way!"

"Yeah! It was so cool, but he embarrassed me so much! Gumball and Marshall got in a fight yesterday!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, look!" I said, opening my journal and showing him all of the things that happened.

"So Bubba fell in love with you?" Joe asked.

"Yeah! It was kinda sad. I hated breaking his heart like that but I had to send him the message." I replied.

"Oh, it's almost time! Hugs before I go!"

I gave Finn, Jake, and Joe a hug. Then I started to fade.

"Bye guys! Tell PB I said hi!" I said.

They waved back at me, and then I appeared in Bubba's lab with all my stuff in hand.

"You're back!" Marshall said, hugging me.

"Well, yeah it's not like I was going to be gone forever." I said.

"Let's go." He said, taking my hand and leaving.

"Thanks Gumball!" I yelled as I was pulled out the door.

Marshall took me back to my cabin and once the door closed he kissed me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was so scared. I thought you were never going to come back." Marshall said, hugging me.

I giggled and said, "What did you do while I was gone?"

"I talked to Gumball."

"Really? And you didn't kill each other?"

"Surprisingly not."

I giggled and said, "Look at this!" I handed him my lyric book and he read the songs, figuring out the tunes and humming them as he played the lyrics in his head.

"Can I play one of these?" He asked.

"Sure."

He picked up his bass and tuned it, plucking the strings until it sounded right. Then he started playing. This wasn't one of my songs.

"Good morning beautiful how was your night? Mine was wonderful, with you by my side. And when I, open my eyes, to see your sweet face, it's a, good morning, beautiful day. I couldn't see the light, I didn't know day from night. I had no reason to care. Well, since you've came along, I can face the dawn, 'cause I know you'll be there. Good morning, beautiful, how was your night? Mine was wonderful, with you by my side. And when I, open my eyes, to see your sweet face, it's a, good morning, beautiful day. I never worry, if it's raining outside, 'cause in here with you, girl, the sun always shines. Good morning beautiful how was your night? Mine was wonderful, with you by my side. And when I, open my eyes, to see your sweet face, it's a, good morning, beautiful day. Hmm, good morning, beautiful day. Hmm, it's a beautiful day. Good morning. What a beautiful day." (Good Morning Beautiful by Steve Holy)

I smiled and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Marshall hugged me and said, "I know you're beautiful."

"Thank you. I love you so much." I said.

"I love you too." Marshall said. Then he kissed my forehead and I cuddled into his chest. A feeling of bliss washed over me and I knew no matter what obstacles lay ahead, we would get through it, together.

(A/N): DOOOONE! How'd you guys like it? Thank you to the three of you that reviewed. Well, my job is done. I'm gonna go and finish up the rest of my stories. M'kay, bai!


End file.
